The computing of planar oblique cross-sections from a three-dimensional array of data is commonly referred to as multi-planar reformatting (“MPR”), may also be referred as multiplaner reconstruction. The data used for MPR images can be obtained from medical tomographic scanners such as magnetic resonance imaging (“MRI”), computed tomography (“CT”), positron emission tomography (“PET”), or other apparatus capable of producing a series of slices in a grid-like array.
When monitoring/diagnosing a medical condition or therapy, medical staff (here denoted as user) require two or more of the same MPRs from these three-dimensional arrays of data (referred to herein as “volumes”) scanned previously at different points in time. This is an effective way to view and compare the 3D volumes for anatomical changes over time. For example, a developing tumor may be detected, measured, and monitored over time, as can its effect on the surrounding region. In another example, stenosis—an abnormal narrowing in a blood vessel—may require MPR comparison of two or more CT scans to diagnose. Positioning an MPR from a subsequent scan to match a reference MPR in the reference volume (or “baseline” volume) is a demanding task when done manually, due to the multiple orientation and shift adjustments required to obtain a particular MPR position within the volume under consideration.
Currently, there is no alternative to the manual process, which requires talent and knowledge of the anatomies to provide an accurate result. Still, the manual process is lengthy and cumbersome. Furthermore, the manually positioned MPR is often not consistent and is not repeatable, since the manual positioning process is inexact, relying on the “eye” of the user to align subsequent MPRs with the reference MPR. As a result, the outcome of the comparison may differ significantly between practitioners.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method that solves this problem for 3D digital medical images by automatically finding matching MPRs and allowing the medical staff/user to perform only the rather simple final tuning, if necessary.